Student Trap
by QueenOfMortals
Summary: Two twin girls, a jock and a nerd, have barely anything in common. They don't understand each other's peers or what they've dealt with in life. And to them, there's only one way to solve that problem. My apologies for the sucky summary (there will be a lot of those in my account). Rated T for violence and language.
1. Calling the school

**A/N: Hello! This is my first Bully/Canis Canem Edit fanfic, so please go easy on me with the reviews! ...If anyone DOES review for that matter... But anyways, this is mainly a story with your same old little pair of twins, both entirely different from each other except for their appearances, and they end fighting a lot because of that. Now, I'm pretty sure I gave enough information in my crap-ass summary for what the hell happens, so I'm not explaining the rest of the story for you in here, just what cliché characters you'll have to deal with in this story. Buuut, if you can tell what old family movie reference I'm giving through the title, I'm sure you can figure out what the two twins will do during the school year. So enjoy, read, and review.**

"Yes, yes, I'm very clear about the policies," Arriane Rayne said to Ms. Danvers over the phone, "...Alright ma'am, I understand. 9:30 in the morning-" Arriane barely had any time to reply before Ms. Danvers went over the school's rules and policies. She sighed and peered over at the two chestnut brown-haired twins in the next room. The one with the ponytail, named Jessebelle, was chattering on without taking a breath, just as Ms. Danvers was doing currently, beaming with pure confidence, and at times excitement. While the straight-haired girl with thick square glasses, named Marie, was listening quietly, barely giving her input into the conversation, and if she did it would always come out in two or three word sentences before Jessebelle began talking once again. Arriane smiled fondly at her two daughters, until Ms. Danvers says something that suddenly catches her attention.

"Really?" she asked, "...Oh dear. Hold on a second." She pressed her hand over the telephone and looked over into the living room. "Jessie, Marie," she called to the two girls, barely having to raise her voice in the slightly cramped household, "The school says that there's no more room in the girls dorm."

"Really?" Jessebelle repeated her mother's words in surprise, "Then what are we supposed to do?"

"I guess I'll just drive you there and back everyday." Arriane answered with slight resentment.

"Yeah, I think you should," Jessebelle replied, "I don't think Marie here could handle the boys dorm!"

Marie gave a small gasp in offence. "I can so!" she protested.

"Seeing all of those boys there, I bet she'd faint before the first day ends!" Jessebelle teased, ignoring her sister's protests.

"No I wouldn't!" Marie shouted, her anger rising, "I bet YOU wouldn't even last five seconds in the boys dorm without having a panic attack!"

"WHAT?" Jessebelle argued, "I so would not!" At this point, Arriane went back to talking to Ms. Danvers, ignoring the arguement in the next room. The twins would argue about almost everything, but it usually starts with Jessebelle teasing Marie about her quiet and fragile personality towards strangers, which is the polar opposite of her bold and confident nature. Arriane was used to it, since the fights would only end in the girls doing something stupid and just deciding to agree to disagree.

"I bet I can last longer in the boys dorm than you!" Jessebelle yelled at Marie, "You'll be begging for mom to take you home before you know it!"

"Nu-uh!" Marie protested, "I can so last longer than you!"

"Can not!"

"Can so!"

The two girls suddenly bolted into the kitchen, and shouted in union, "We want a room in the boys dorm!"

Arriane looked over to the girls, a look of surprise on her face. She was silent, as were the two teenagers as they glared at each other with the same look of determination, and their life long rivalry ever since their birth. "Uh..." Arriane said dumbly, pressing the phone back up to her ear as she continuously stared at her daughters, "Are you sure we can't register for a room in the boys dorm?"

"WHAT?!" Ms. Danvers' voice virtually screamed over the phone, filling the tiny kitchen as Arriane yanked the phone away from her ear. Ms. Danvers suddenly chattered on about how it would be unsafe for the girls to stay in the boys dorm, and about what the boys might do to them in the dorm.

"Ms. Danvers," Arriane said, trying to talk over to frantic sounding woman, "Ms. Danvers, I- MS. DANVERS!" Once Arriane finally got her attention through an ear shattering shout, she continued with hesitance, "...My girls would like a room in the boys dorm, please." She waited and listened. "...Alright... Okay... I see... Yes, I'm sure... Thank you. Goodbye, Ms. Danvers." Arriane hung up the phone, her expression in a mixture of confusion and indifference.

"...Sooooo, we in or what?" Jessebelle asked.

Arriane looked over at her girls, and smiled. "I don't fully approve of it, but yes." Jessebelle and Marie squealed, jumping up and down in their uncontrollable excitement as their hands locked in each other's. But, once they realized it, their looks of sibling rivalry returned as they folded their arms over their chests, each action in union. Arriane sniggered at the sight. "You two better learn how to get along," she said with a smile, "You know that the headmaster is probably going to stick you two together as dormmates. I'm sure he's not crazy enough to put you girls the same room as a boy..." Arriane's smile drooped as she bent over to the girls' short height, whispering to them as if they were in a public area instead of a tiny kitchen with just the three of them, "But if he _is_ crazy enough to set you two up with a boy for a dormmate, call me and I'll get you out of there, okay?"

"Okay." the twins said in union before walking back to the living room.

"...I bet you wouldn't last one night with a boy as your dormmate..." Jessebelle murmured.

"I so would Jessie!" Marie yelled.

:The next day:

The silver Honda car drove down through the roads in Bullworth Town, and sped down the concrete bridge, passing several groggy and irritated looking civilians as Arriane drove.

"I really do hope you girls like this school," Arriane said to the twins in the back seat. While Marie was sitting up straight, bright eyed and bushy tailed, Jessebelle had her head to the glass window in the back, staring out at the road through the corner of her eyes. "Jessie, sweetheart, are you okay?" Arriane asked, glancing over at the 16 year old girl through the rearview mirror.

Marie gave Jessebelle a concerned look. "Big sis?" she asked worriedly, tapping her sister's thigh. She suddenly heard light snoring from the girl next to her. Jessebelle had fallen asleep during the ride.

"JESSEBELLE!" Marie and her mother both shouted at her. Jessebelle snorted and awoke.

"Wha- Huh- Who dat?!" Jessebelle piped spastically, darting her head back and forth. Marie giggled a little at her sister's frantic acts. Jessebelle glared at her. "Ah... shut up Marie."

"But I didn't say anythi-"

"Shut _up_ Marie."

"Jessebelle, be nice to your sister!" Arriane scolded as she shot a warning glance at Jessebelle. Jessebelle huffed, holding her head up tiredly with her elbow, her chin in her palm. "I don't understand why you would be so tired, Jessie," Arriane said, "It's only 8:50."

"That's because you two are used to getting up at 6:30 in the damn morning!" Jessebelle spat, almost in a slur.

"That's because Marie and I are more diligent," Arriane smirked, "Unlike you, miss lazy-pants." Jessebelle rolled her eyes, thankfully without her mother noticing, and they all sat in silence for the rest of the ride, which lasted about a few seconds before they were in front the front gates of Bullworth Academy. The two twins left out the left side, rolling out their large black suitcases. "Are you two sure you want to stay in the boys dorm?" Arriane asked them, "I'm sure I can cancel your registration."

"No can do mom," Jessebelle replied, "I gotta prove to Marie here that she's a bigger wuss than me once and for all!"

"Am not!" Marie argued.

"Are too!" Jessebelle replied.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Goodbye girls!" Arriane said loudly over their ongoing argument.

"Bye mom!" both girls replied in union, hugging their mother through the driver side window. They watched as she drove off, both in complete silence.

Once their mother's car was out of view, Jessebelle finally spoke up, "So lil' sis, you ready?" She peered over at Marie, a sly smirk spread across her face. With a look of determination, Marie gave a quick nod, and the two turned and opened the gates of Bullworth Academy and entered, ready to face whatever was coming their way in the near or distant future.


	2. This school is dangerous

As Jessebelle and Marie Rayne crossed over from the outside world on to the campus of Bullworth Academy, fear rose in their guts... Well, at least in Marie's. The two observed the violent nature of each student that roamed the campus, except for the victims. Students were either being stuffed into trash cans, given wedgies of every kind, or just getting punched in the face _a lot._

"U-uh, sis," Marie squeaked, "I'm not going to lie; I don't like this."

Jessebelle sniggered. "What? Are you chickening out on me already?" she teased, poking Marie in the face playfully, "And not even when we get to the dorm!"

Marie slapped Jessebelle's hand away from her face. "Sh-shut up!" she argued, "You can obviously see that this school is..." she tried to find the right word for it, "Dangerous..."

"_Dangerous,_" Jessebelle repeated with sarcasm, "Really?" Suddenly, a male student came flying towards the school gates, emitting a high-pitched scream. He nearly landed on the twins, and almost hit the front gates. The boy groaned, soon falling unconscious right in front of them. Marie glared at Jessebelle, who rolled her eyes in reply. "Come on," she retorted, "We owe it to mom. She's wasted enough money on this private school for us, and we owe it to her to see it through."

"...Right!" Marie replied, her eyes flashing with confidence through the glare of her glasses.

"Are you the Rayne sisters?" a man's voice asked. The twins turned their heads away from each other's to look up to the brunette adult in front of them, dressed up in a navy blue suit. He stared down at the two girls with a suspicious look in his eye, as if he expects the girls to jump at him and attack at any moment. His hands were behind his back, as if he was hiding some sort of weapon, so even if the twins did try something, he was prepared to fight back.

"More like twins, my good man," Jessebelle smirked slyly. The man snorted, obviously not caring whether they were twins or not.

"Come with me," he said as he turned and began to walk away, "But don't try anything!" He shot a cold glare at the girls at that last sentence, causing Marie to flinch and Jessebelle to roll her eyes. The three walked over to the large building of the school as the ruthless violence went on around them. Marie cringed and flinched at every little thing that went on around them, while Jessebelle walked casually by the violence, occasionally cringing slightly when a student suffered from some major damage, keeping a wide grin spread across her face. She noticed the boys dorm as they passed by it.

"There's our dorm, little sis," Jessebelle remarked, pointing over at the damaged, trash ridden one story building over to the left. Marie stared at the building for a moment, her eyes widening at their soon-to-be new living conditions.

"...The rest of our teenage years our going to be hell..." Marie replied, causing Jessebelle to burst out laughing as they continued to walk.

The three managed to get to the main office on the second floor of the school building without any injuries, and Marie's heart rate had settled a little for the first time. "You two wait in here until Dr. Crabblesnitch calls for you," the prefect ordered, "And no funny business, understand?"

"Y-yes sir..." Marie squeaked.

"Gotcha whats-your-face!" Jessebelle replied rather loudly, giving the prefect a thumbs up. He rolled his eyes slightly before leaving the two in the empty office lobby. Jessebelle and Marie plopped down on to the wooden seats by the entrance. Both sat in silence as they heard the screams of students and smashing of faces just outside of the office, and even a sound of shattering glass as well.

"Hi!" a cheerful voice chirped next to Marie, causing her to jump out of her skin and lunge over to Jessebelle in fear. Grasping the other's arm for dear life, Marie looked over to the source of the voice, a young African-American boy in a dark teal sweater over a white shirt, tan slacks, and black shoes. He had a wide grin spread across his face, and he his tone was cheerful and warm as he spoke in a high-pitched voice. "My name is Sheldon!" the boy introduced himself, "Wanna be friends?"

"U-uh, well I-" Marie began.

"Look, buddy," Jessebelle interrupted, "We appreciate the formality, but-"

"Sure." Marie replied, suddenly standing right next to Sheldon, managing to speak over Jessebelle in her quiet voice and interrupting her older sister's rejection. Jessebelle gawked at her answer, and yanked Marie by the arm over to her, looking very disgruntled.

"Are you crazy?!" Jessebelle whispered into Marie's ear, "We don't know who this guy is, or what he's about-"

"His name is Sheldon, and he's just trying to be nice." Marie snapped at her, straightening her posture and putting her hands on her hips. Oh God. When Marie changes into this pose, she means business.

"But I don't like this guy!" Jessebelle continued in a hushed voice, "He's just too smiley! Look!" Jessebelle grabbed Marie by her chin and turned her head to look at Sheldon, who had kept the same smile he had from earlier, even though there was a high possibility that he had heard every word of the twins' conversation. "See?" Jessebelle continued, "We shouldn't trust a kid that smiley!"

Marie shook her head. "He's a nice boy," she said, "And we _are_ going to be his friend."

"Yay!" Sheldon cheered.

Jessebelle face palmed. "Out of all the times you could've been so damn ballsy..." she muttered.

"Jessebelle and Marie Rayne, I presume?" a shrill female voice said suddenly, causing Marie to jump again. The twins looked over to see a pale woman with brunette hair, who wore a black jacket over a gray blouse and matching skirt.

"She looks like a secretary from the 1950s," Marie remarked in a low whispered to Jessebelle.

"I'm Miss Danvers," the woman introduced, "I am the secretary for Dr. Crabblesnitch."

"Correction," Jessebelle whispered to Marie, "She _is_ a secretary from the 1950s." The siblings started to giggle.

"What was that?!" Miss Danvers snapped.

"Nothing ma'am." the girls replied in union. Miss Danvers gave a small grunt, placing her hands on her hips as a scowl spread across her face.

"Very well then," she said, "Dr. Crabblesnitch should be ready for you now. Go into his office in the back." Miss Danvers pointed over to the wooden door past the long desk that nearly stretched over to the other side of the room. Marie and Jessebelle obeyed, marching over to the office, leaving their suitcases behind.

"Goodbye Sheldon." Marie said, looking back at the boy with a smile.

"See ya kid." Jessebelle said, not even bothering to look.

"Bye gu-!" Sheldon replied cheerfully as Ms. Danvers slammed the door shut behind the two girls. The office room they were now in was dusty and dull looking, with and even duller looking man sitting at the large wooden desk near the wall. He sat hunched over in a brown suit, sporting a five o'clock shadow that matched his graying hair, which gave him the staggering appearance of a future retiree. He stared down at his papers in a nonchalant manner, though he seemed to force a stern look on his face as he directed his gaze towards the girls.

"Ah," he said in greeting, "The Rayne sisters. Come in and have a seat you two." Jessebelle and Marie walked from the door and sat in the two wooden chairs in front of the headmaster's desk. Dr. Crabblesnitch looked back to his papers for a moment, reading over the girls' records. "Welcome to Bullworth Academy girls," he began, "I am Dr. Crabblesnitch, headmaster of this fine establishment."

"Doesn't seem to be very fine to me..." Jessebelle muttered.

"Now, as I can see here, you two as a pair seem to be quite... _decent_ from your records," he said, "Marie," by the sound of of Marie's name, she jumped once again, "You seem to have been very upstanding in your former high school. Very well off academically, decent grades in GYM, you've even joined a few community service clubs, correct?"

"U-um, yes sir..." Marie replied in a hushed voice, looking down to her shuffling feet nervously.

Dr. Crabblesnitch smiled slightly. "Very upstanding indeed," he continued, "And as for _you_, Jessebelle," his former gaze returned as he looked over at Jessebelle, who was merely sitting there with a bored expression on her face, "You're academics are very, to put lightly, average. The best grades you have are in GYM, and they're not even that good." he added with a grimace, "You've been convicted for violence, forgery, theft-"

"Hey, that bitch stole my sister's necklace!" Jessebelle defended herself, "Our mother gave her that! So what if that slut lost her precious iPod?" Marie gently fingered the small emerald that hung off the center of her silver chain in remembrance, recalling how guilty she had felt for losing her necklace, even though it wasn't her fault, and how much joy she felt after she got it back in exchange for an iPod.

"...Swearing has been accounted for as well," Dr. Crabblesnitch continued, "But at my school, you must obey my rules!" Jessebelle huffed, crossing her arms. Her whole family had gone over the rules online and over the phone with Ms. Danvers about it already. No fighting is tolerated on school campus, no public displays of affection, anyone who is truant will be harshly punished; but by the looks of how all of these students act, both Jessebelle and Marie found it highly unlikely that anyone has ever followed those rules, and they all probably never will.

"So you two need to keep your noses clean!" Dr. Crabblesnitch ordered, "Or _I'll_ clean it for you!"

"Yes sir." Marie replied, slightly confused by that statement. Jessebelle remained silent, keeping her gaze firmly locked to the ground.

"Miss Jessebelle, do I make myself clear?" Dr. Crabblesnitch asked. Jessebelle didn't respond, she only shook a little as a tiny smirk formed on her face.

"Big sis?" Marie asked, poking at Jessebelle's side. Jessebelle suddenly bursted out laughing, holding her sides in her hysterics.

"'Keep your nose clean?'" she spat through her hearty laughter, "What am I, some two-year old who eats his own snot?" The order made by the headmaster was possibly the funniest thing Jessebelle has ever heard in a long time, especially from someone of authority. She nearly fell out of her chair laughing before she tried to control herself. She soon gave a heavy sigh and slumped back into her chair, finally calming down and ceasing her crazed laughter. She looked up at the headmaster, who stared at her with what most would think of as hatred in his eyes. Jessebelle only stared back at him with a goofy smile.

"Yeah, I got it!" she said cheerfully.

Jessebelle and Marie walked out of the main school building with their suitcases, schedules, uniforms, and all of the locker codes they need in hand.

"Keep my nose clean... Pffft!" Jessebelle snickered.

"I think you should do as he says," Marie suggested, "You were so disrespectful to him."

"Oh come on!" Jessebelle replied, "The guy's obviously a nut job! I bet he just sits at his desk ALL day, pretending he owns some fancy upper-class boarding school, when this place is just as trashy and psychotic as the rest of Bullworth!" Jessebelle gestured towards a group of nerdy looking students getting mercilessly beaten by a larger group of acne covered brutes in messy white shirts.

"But still, you need to at least try not to get into trouble," Marie retorted, "You promised mom you wouldn't go back to your old ways!"

"Marie, at a school like this," Jessebelle said, "I think trouble is the only thing we _can't_ avoid. No matter how anti-social you are."

Marie averted her gaze from Jessebelle to the ground. "I just don't like talking to people..." she murmured as if she was a young child apologizing to her mother for something she did wrong.

"Well we're not dealing with that now right?" Jessebelle asked with a wide grin, grabbing Marie by her cheeks and pulling her head back up to face her in one of her odd attempts to make her sister feel better. Marie simply nodded, considering the fact that she couldn't talk correctly while her sister was tightly squeezing her cheeks together. "Rrrright!" Jessebelle replied to that head-nod, dropping her sister's face, "Now onwards! To the dorm!" Marie rubbed her sore cheeks as she followed Jessebelle to the boys dorm, praying to God that the sisters would make it out of this school okay by graduation. At least they were in the same room together...


End file.
